Roger Huerta vs. Chad Hinton
The fight was the Bellator debut of both men, in the quarterfinals of the Bellator season two lightweight tournament. The fight was Chad Hinton's first loss. The Fight The first round began. Huerta landed a probing leg kick. Hinton landed a right hand and they clinched. Huerta stuffed a trip. Four thirty-five. Hinton seemed to be the stronger man. Hinton kneed the body. Four fifteen. Huerta kneed the thigh, he was warned for hitting the groin. He kneed the thigh again. Four minutes. Huerta kneed the body. And again after a bit. They broke. Three thirty-five as Hinton threw some sloppy punches. Hinton ate a push kick and slipped, standing to the clinch. Huerta got a good throw and had the back nearly. He went towards a kimura with three fifteen. He let it go and stood to the clinch as Hinton worked a single. Three minutes. Huerta fully stuffed it using the whizzer, they rolled scrambling, nice by both men, Hinton kneed the body as they stood to the clinch. Two thirty-five. Huerta kneed the body and again. He kneed the leg, Hinton replied to the body, Huerta landed another to the body. Two fifteen. Hinton kneed the body and again. Huerta worked the body with punches. Hinton kneed the body twice and again. Two minutes. Huerta landed a right. Hinton kneed the body. Huerta broke with a pair of rights. Hinton shot and got a double to the butterflies. One thirty-five. "Take the round right here! Take it here!" Hinton passed to half-guard. Huerta stood. Hinton had a headlock. One fifteen. Huerta broke eating a knee to the face. Huerta landed a left hook and a right hand. Hinton got a double with one minute and had the back without hooks. Hinton worked towards the choke. Thirty-five. Hinton had one hook. The ref wanted some work. Huerta turned on top to half-guard. Fifteen as Huerta landed a right and another. Hinton regained guard. Huerta stood over Hinton. The first round ended. Close close round, I think Hinton edged it out 10-9 but it coulda gone either way. The second round began. Huerta dodged a leg kick and landed one. Hinton landed a leg kick there. Four thirty-five. Hinton was southpaw. He seemed a bit winded still. Huerta blocked a high kick and landed a right hand and a hard left hook and another right and another left hook. Four fifteen. Hinton swung back. Huerta caught a knee to the body for a single to guard. He passed to half-guard with four minutes. Huerta worked the body with the right after escaping a brief kimura attempt. Three thirty-five. Huerta worked the body some more and landed a pair of left hammerfists and four right hammerfists and a looping right. Hinton regained guard. Three fifteen left. "Hips away from the cage!" Three minutes as Huerta landed three good right hands. He was warned for an elbow. Huerta came down to guard with a huge right. Huerta passed to side control there. Two thirty-five. Huerta was trying to step over. Huerta landed four short rights and a left hand. Hinton was tired. His mouth was open. Huerta landed a pair of right hammerfists there. Two fifteen. "Get your hands up!" Huerta passed to half-guard, working the body hard there. He landed four left hands. Two minutes. Hinton regained guard for the most part. Huerta landed four big right hands, those were big. Huerta landed a pair of right hammerfists and a pair of right hands. One thirty-five with another huge right hand. He passed to side control. Huerta landed three right hammerfists and another. He trapped that arm. One fifteen with a pair of left hammerfists. He had that arm pinned with his knee. Huerta landed five right hammerfists. One minute. Hinton regained half-guard. Huerta landed a right hand. Huerta passed back to side control. Thirty-five. Hinton's mouth was bleeding. Huerta landed six short rights. He mounted there with fifteen. Hinton was struggling. Huerta landed short rights and lefts to the side of the head. The second round ended. 10-8 Huerta. Hinton's gassed but he's 38. The third round began and they touched gloves and Hinton smiled. Hinton tried a telegraphed spinning back kick. Huerta flurried, landed a hard left hook. He landed a body kick. Four thirty as he missed a flying knee, Hinton had the standing back, Huerta somersaulted out beautifully and he was on top sitting on Hinton's face basically. Nine or ten left hammerfists. Four fifteen remaining. Huerta was trying to set up a leglock. He dropped down for a kneebar and Hinton tapped. Huerta helped Hinton up and hugged him.